<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Gentle Persuasion by moviefan_92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915570">Some Gentle Persuasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92'>moviefan_92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Coercion, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is on the run, and goes to his brother, Bolin, for help. Why is he on the run? Because Korra and Asami want something from him, and he's not sure if he wants to agree. But they're not taking no for an answer.</p><p>Humor/Parody/Drama/Family/Friendship. Pairings: Korra and Asami, Bolin and Opal. Rated because it needed a rating.<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Gentle Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: Ok, this one is more of a joke than anything. Literally. A friend of mine made a joke that gave me the idea for this. It's meant to be humorous, so don't go taking it seriously or anything and get all upset, because it's meant to be funny. I don't do parodies that often, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head once it was in unless it was on paper, so, here ya go.)</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<span class="u">SOME GENTLE PERSUASION</span>"</strong>
</p><p>Mako ran through the streets of Republic City, taking cover wherever he could, and slowly peeking out to make sure the cost was clear before moving on to the next hiding place and repeating the process. As he poked his head out, a shadow suddenly passed over him from up above, and he pulled back, not sure as to what it was, but not taking any chances.</p><p>After waiting what he felt was long enough, he slowly peeked out again. Deciding it was safe, he slipped out from his hiding spot, closing in on the apartment his brother, Bolin, shared with his girlfriend, Opal. He knew it wouldn't be safe to stay here long though, but it would be better than going to his own apartment where <em>they</em> were sure to look.</p><p>Glad that he had a key, he quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside, slamming the door behind him and pressing himself against it as he breathed heavily. He kept his eyes closed, almost afraid that <em>they</em> would already be here waiting for him. He cracked open an eye.</p><p>Only his brother was there, sitting on the couch eating lunch with his pet, the fire ferret, Pabu, sitting on his shoulder. He blinked up at Mako as he looked at him in confusion, surprised by his sudden arrival.</p><p>"Hey, Mako," he said curiously. "What are you doing here? And why do you look like you're hiding from someone?"</p><p>A growl escaped Mako. "I <em>am</em> hiding. From Korra and Asami. They've been chasing me all day."</p><p>Bolin cocked his head to the side in interest. "Korra and Asami? Why? What'd you do to annoy them this time?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Mako…"</p><p>"Nothing, I swear! They just… want something from me that I'm not so sure I want to agree to, so I'm trying to find a safe place to hide."</p><p>His brother raised an eyebrow at this. "And you came here? This is literally the second place they'll look after they check your apartment."</p><p>"I know, but I'm not sure where else to go! And with Naga with them, they can sniff me out almost anywhere."</p><p>Bolin nodded, knowing how good Korra's polar bear-dog was at tracking people down. "Yeah, if you want to hide from her nose, you better find some way to cover up your scent." He spooned more noodles into his mouth. "So what are they after you about anyway?"</p><p>A nervous bead of sweat ran down Mako's face and he let out a resigned sigh. "They decided that they want to… have kids."</p><p>The food in Bolin's mouth came flying out as he spit in surprise. He looked at Mako in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Wait, they what!?"</p><p>"Want to have kids," Mako repeated. "They've been together for a while now, and they decided that they're ready for it."</p><p>A look of confusion crossed Bolin's face. "But they're both girls. They can't have kids with each other. And what's that have to do with them chasing after you?"</p><p>Mako gave him a pointed look and didn't say anything as he let his brother figure it out himself. He watched as it slowly began to register, and Bolin's eyes grew large in understanding.</p><p>"Oh… Oooooooh… Oh, I get it now."</p><p>"Yeah, you get it now."</p><p>"So, they want you to…"</p><p>"Be they're baby daddy. They said that they spent a long time talking about it, and decided that since I was the only guy they both loved that they wanted it to be me."</p><p>"I see," Bolin replied thoughtfully. He hesitated a moment before asking. "So… which one of them wants to… you know, actually have the kid?"</p><p>"Both! They said they wanted their kid to have a sibling, and they both wanted to experience," he clasped his hands together and spoke in a girlish voice in a poor attempt to imitate them, "the miracle of birth."</p><p>"Uh huh…" Bolin muttered, not quite sure how to respond to this.</p><p>Mako sighed. "They said that they would give me full visitation rights and stuff, but I don't know if I'm ready for this, so I got out of there as soon as I could. They've been chasing me ever since."</p><p>Bolin stared at him for a few moments before sharing a look with Pabu and then looking back at him. "Um… you do know that you can say no, right? Just turn them down."</p><p>Mako glared at him with a truly frustrated look on his face. "I <em>did</em>! But they're adamant. They said that they plan to… convince me to change my mind, no matter how long it takes. And you know how convincing they can be, one way or another. I swear, it's like the two of them became rabid animals in heat or something."</p><p>Bolin cocked his head to the side. "Well, at least you're guaranteed to get to have some fun with the two of them until they get what they want. Heck, you're probably guaranteed to a threesome out of it. Most guys would kill to be in your shoes, you know."</p><p>"I'm not most guys! And no, most guys wouldn't kill to be hunted down by two crazy girls who are dead-set on doing whatever it takes to convince you to be the father of their children. Remember when Eska chased you down to try and get you to marry her? How much fun was that?"</p><p>Bolin considered this. "Ok, yeah, I guess you have a point. So what are you going to do?"</p><p>Mako sighed again. "I don't know. I was just trying to find a place to hide for a while without them hounding me so I can figure out what to do. Because if they catch me now, there's only one way this is going to end."</p><p>"With Mako becoming a baby daddy," Bolin replied teasingly. "I still think you're blowing this a little bit out of proportion. From the sound of it, you get to have the experience and not worry about the responsibilities of fatherhood. Well, until you eventually settle down and actually have kids of your own." He grinned mischievously. "Unless you're such a bad boyfriend to all your girlfriends that you make them all swear off men like you did with Korra and Asami."</p><p>Mako's eye twitched irritably. "Not funny, Bolin."</p><p>"Ah, I'm just kidding. But seriously though, if you really want to hide from them, you're going to need a better spot than here."</p><p>"Yes, I know that, Bolin! I actually came here to ask if you could help hide me." He folded his hands together in front of him. "Pleeeease!"</p><p>Bolin tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "I don't know. I think it'd be nice to be an uncle, even if my bro really is just the baby daddy."</p><p>Mako's fists clenched tightly. "Bolin, I'm serious here. If we don't hurry, then…"</p><p>He trailed off as something large poked its head in through the window next to him. Slowly, Mako turned, and came face to face with Naga. He and the polar bear-dog stared at each other for a few seconds before Naga raised her head and howled.</p><p>Mako panicked and grabbed the polar bear-dog, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh! Naga, don't do that, or else-"</p><p>A large section of the wall was suddenly torn away. Korra was suddenly there, in full Avatar State, her eyes glowing with power as the wind swirled around her, keeping her floating in mid-air.</p><p>"Found you, Mako," she said, grinning victoriously.</p><p>Mako stumbled back, falling over onto the floor and scrambling away from her. Bolin didn't really look bothered by the fact that the Avatar had just torn down an entire section of his wall as he looked from one to the other before motioning towards the large hole.</p><p>"You can use your Earthbending to fix that, right?" he asked almost nonchalantly.</p><p>Korra just chuckled, not taking her eyes off her target. "Not a problem. But I've got some other business first."</p><p>Mako gulped. "N-Now, Korra, let's just talk about this."</p><p>Korra just chuckled and glanced over her shoulder before calling, "Hey, Asami, I found him!"</p><p>A few seconds later, another section of Bolin's wall was torn away, and Asami, driving one of her father's mecha suits, stood in the opening, smirking down at Mako. "Guess you were right, he did come here."</p><p>"Told you," Korra replied. She grinned down at Mako. "Now, I believe you left before we had a chance to finish convincing you."</p><p>Mako sweated nervously as the two women continued to stare at him with what could only be described as ravenous looks on their faces. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and began running further into the apartment.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about this!" he shouted as he darted past Bolin, who still hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.</p><p>Korra pointed at him. "Naga, fetch!"</p><p>The polar bear-dog pulled her head in from the window and leapt through the opening Korra had created when she tore a hole in the wall. She pounced on Mako, lifting him up in her mouth by the back of his shirt, and carried him back over to Korra and Asami.</p><p>"Good girl, Naga," the former replied, before turning her attention to Mako. "Now, I believe we were trying to convince you to be provide Asami and me with kids."</p><p>Mako gave her an almost pleading look. "This isn't convincing; it's more like coercion."</p><p>"Tomato, toe-mah-to," Korra replied dismissively. "We're not going to do anything you don't want; we're just going to <em>persuade</em> you into wanting it. Honestly, I don't know why you're being so difficult; we're letting you in on the fun of it, and giving you full visitation rights."</p><p>"That's not the point!" Mako shouted as he hung from Naga's mouth, and he glanced up at the polar bear-dog. "Naga, please put me down."</p><p>Asami in her mecha suit walked over to them. "Let's head back to our apartment. We'll be able to convince him much better there, in private."</p><p>Korra nodded. "Good thinking." She looked back down at Mako. "You should probably call your work and let them know that you might not be in for awhile, because we're not planning on letting you go until you to give us what we want. No matter how long it takes."</p><p>Mako gave his brother a desperate look. "Help me…"</p><p>Bolin held up his hands. "Sorry, bro, but I'm not crazy enough to get involved with this. Good luck making me an uncle."</p><p>"Bolin…"</p><p>Korra pointed off into the distance. "Alright, let's go! It's baby making time!"</p><p>Asami chuckled. "Well, it's convincing Mako time first, then it's baby making time."</p><p>"Same difference."</p><p>She flew off after that, with Asami and Naga right behind her, bringing a weeping Mako with them. Bolin waved after them with an uneasy smile on his face, before looking up at the holes they had made in his walls.</p><p>"Guess I'm going to have to fix this after all."</p><p>"Fix what?" came Opal's voice from the back as she exited the bathroom. "And what was all that commotion?" She froze as she stared at the huge mess in their apartment. "And what the heck happened here!?"</p><p>Bolin laughed nervously. "That's… kind of a long story." Then he considered something before asking, "Hey, Opal, how do you feel about having kids?"</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Yeah, so that happened. Like I said, it was meant to be a joke more than anything, despite it's theme. It's also only going to be a one-shot, so don't expect a sequel or any more chapters, it's just something for a laugh. Did you get one out of it? Let me know what you think.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>